


Birthday Sex

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Drabble, M/M, Smut, that about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Title says it allQuick Drabble for our beloved ones birthday





	

***  
It was Yuri's birthday and Victor wasn't impressed.

He'd planned out every detail of their day and had planned to leave no expense spared when it came to spoiling his boyfriend, the only problem was that Yuri seemed to have no desire to crawl out of bed.

Waking up early Victor had headed down into the kitchen expecting to see something birthday related, he even checked the fridge but there wasn't even a birthday cake. Frowning he pulled out his phone. November 29th 6:45am... well it was definitely the right date. 

His thoughts were interrupted with Mari entering the kitchen, he hadn't even noticed her until she'd said good morning, causing him to jump and drop his phone.

Maybe Mari would have some idea what was going on?

He didn't even need to open his mouth before she was explaining. Yuri had always hated his birthday and over the years although it had been hard they'd all begun to accept that. Now his birthday wasn't really celebrated at all, with the exception of receiving a small gift from each of them.

Victor didn't like this at all. 

Mari went on to explain how Yuri had been badly bullied as a kid and they'd even been so cruel as to beat him up one year as their idea of a cruel birthday joke. Since then Yuri had never really seemed to get over it and most attempts to celebrate it had wound up with him getting upset and taking off.

She turned and smiled at Victor telling him that he hoped he would finally be the one to get through to Yuri today and help to heal his old wounds.

Victor promised he would and left. He was going to be there for Yuri today no matter what.

*  
Yuri was still snoring when he returned and Victor stripped back down to his underwear before climbing back into bed with him.

He loved watching Yuri sleep and it thrilled him to know that he'd be the first person Yuri would see when he opened his eyes.

Curling around Yuri he pulled him up to his chest, Yuri didn't stir and Victor smiled as he felt Yuri burrow into him. He really did have the most adorable boyfriend.

*  
He must have drifted off because when he woke up Yuri was now staring at him instead. Reaching out he cupped Yuri's face before leaning into kiss the birthday boy. 

"Happy Birthday Yuri...!" He planted another kiss on Yuri's lips before moving away. He didn't like the sadness that had fallen over his lovers features and suddenly felt regret for mentioning anything.

Yuri tried to pull away but Victor pulled him closer, Yuri pushed him back mumbling something about going to the toilet so Victor was forced to let him go.

Laying there Victor didn't know what to do. He'd planned a full day of shopping, skating, dinner and finally a trip to the cinema. He'd tried to keep his plans simple but at the same time he'd planned to completely spoil Yuri with anything and everything he wanted. 

But now he knew Yuri had a tough time coping he wasn't so sure. Maybe a more casual day was called for. Victor lay there chewing on his lip worried how to proceed. Then he decided to throw caution to the wind. What Yuri needed was a day of love. Crawling back down the bed he messaged Minako asking for her help. 

New plan! Throw Yuri a birthday party!

As Yuri came back into the room Victor hurriedly turned his phone off. He didn't want any distractions ruining the mood he was hoping to build.

He crawled back into positioned and opened his arms wide for Yuri to crawl into. He couldn't stop the smile as Yuri obliged him before yawning sleepily and curling into Victors chest. Reaching down Victor pulled the covers back over the both of them.

Maybe a sleep in today would help.

*  
When Victor woke up next Makkachin had decided he was being too left out and had made himself at home by their feet. Yuri was asleep, small puffs of air fell from his perfect lips and Victor couldn't help but kiss them. He really wished Yuri could see how beautiful he was. Rolling over he positioned himself so he was half laying over Yuri's chest. 

Victor felt Yuri start to stir but kept kissing him until he opened his eyes. Now his love was awake he crawled over the top of Yuri. Abandoning his lips Victor started kissing his way down Yuri's body, enjoying the cute moans his lover made. Yuri was so perfect.

When Victor reached the rim of his underwear Yuri raised his hips so Victor could slide them down. 

He didn't bother with his usual teasing instead he slid his lips straight over Yuri's half erection and began to suck. He loved the ways Yuri's hands went straight to head and the way he buried his fingers in his hair.

Victor kept up the attention on Yuri's penis, using one hand at the base to gently jerk him off in time with his licking and sucking.

Yuri's breathing started to quicken and Victor knew he wouldn't last much longer. Removing his hand he slid his mouth all the way down until he reached the base. Yuri moaned and gently started to thrust into Victors mouth before finally cuming. 

Seeing Yuri's eyes wide with arousal never failed to send Victors sex drive into over drive! The man had no idea the effect it had on him.

Sliding back up he planted wet kisses along Yuri's belly again before sucking and biting each nipple until they both stood red and angry. 

Pulling off Victor ignored the pout he was given. Telling Yuri the rest would have to wait for later.

*  
Instead of the day he had planned he took Yuri skating. When he'd slipped out in the pretext of taking a shower, he'd checked his phone. Minako has said pretty much the same as Mari, but she would help him as long as Yuri had a great birthday. He quickly replied telling her that he'd planned to take Yuri skating from 12-4 so he wanted to have a small surprise party when they got back around 4:30. Minako quickly replied telling him if he kept Yuri busy all day she'd organise the rest!

*  
They were running behind Victors new schedule. It had been 12 when Yuri had finally decided to part with his bed and 12:30 by the time Victor managed to actually get him out the door. 

*  
Yuko was all smiles when they arrived at the rink and Victor took that to mean Minako had already filled her in. 

Heading in through to the rink Victor found it completely empty and smiled! This was perfect!

Gentle music flooded the arena and Victor started to skate. He and Yuri went through all of Victors routines, well the ones he could remember properly and Yuri seemed to be loving spending the time skating with him.

It felt good to be skating again for fun, lately it had been all training and Victor missed the cute way Yuri would let his mind wander when he was just having fun. 

*  
As he predicted it was a little after 4 when they left, so maybe it had been a good thing they'd been running behind to begin with. Yuri had seemed a little depressed when they'd been in the locker room but now he was all smiles as he walked along holding Victors hand.

*  
Arriving back at Yu-topia the place was quiet and Victor was wondering if they'd ended up carrying out their end of the plan. Walking into the kitchen with Yuri he was more than happy with what he found this time.

Yuko, Minako as well as Yuri's parents and Mari were all seated around the kitchen table with a simple but beautifully decorated chocolate cake in the middle proudly stating : Happy Birthday Yuri!

Victor felt Yuri start to step back like he was going to retreat and grabbed his hand before he could run. He squeezed and leant forward whispering in Yuri's ear that it was already because he wasn't leaving his side. He felt Yuri relax and pulled him over to the two empty seats.

Yuri's face flushed with embarrassment as they sang happy birthday to him. He kept a firm grasp on Victors hand the whole time. 

Victor hated how much Yuri had been affected by today and promised that he was going to work even harder so that next year Yuri would finally be able to relax and actually enjoy the day again.

It wasn't much of a party really, more of a family gathering but you could feel the love in the room and Yuri was actually smiling by the end of the night. Yuko had to leave early but she pulled Victor aside and thanked him for making Yuri so happy.

*  
That night Yuri was still smiling when they climbed into bed. Victor had noticed Mari had left a candle burning in the room and instead of smelling like Yuri the whole room smell like sandlewood. He wondered if Yuri knew about the use of sandlewood to enhance orgasmed and made a mental note to thank Mari tomorrow.

Stripping down Yuri sat on the bed while a slightly tipsy Victor tried his best to appear sexy for his boyfriend. Layer by layer he stripped, watching Yuri's growing desire. He laughed when Yuri whined at him to hurry up and instead went slower, which earnt him another adorable pout.

Victor was beginning to feel the effect of the sandlewood and practically pounced on Yuri. He loved the way Yuri laughed as he leant up to kiss him.

Just when he thought he couldn't love this man anymore than he did, Yuri went and did something that made him fall harder than ever.

Pushing Yuri back Victor kissed him, it was supposed to be soft and sweet but as Yuri ground up again him he couldn't help but deepen it hungrily.

Rolling them over he positioned Yuri so he was straddling Victors lap. Reaching his hands out he ran his fingers over Yuri's perfect chest while slowly thrusting his hips up. The moans Yuri was making were practically sinful. 

Reaching into the bedside draws he pulled out the tube of lube in there. Squeezing a generous dollop out he began to jerk them both off together. Even though Yuri's penis was slightly shorter than Victors he did have the advantage when it came to width. Even though he'd never bottomed with Yuri sometimes he couldn't help but wonder how good Yuri would feel inside of him.

Pushing those thoughts away he slid his hand down gently massaging Yuri's testicles. Yuri took the hint and moved so that Victor could reach to start opening.

Having Yuri wriggling and kissing his while Victor fingered him was nearly too much. He wanted to hurry up and be inside already. The moans Yuri was making pretty much screamed the same thing.

Satisfied he wouldn't hurt his lover he went to roll them over but Yuri put a hand on his chest telling Victor this is how he wanted him. 

It was rare Yuri would actually ride Victor and Victor couldn't help but wonder if it was all just a dream. He bit his lip as Yuri lined himself up and slowly slid down.

He could have sworn Yuri's eyes rolled back as his mouth fell open from a silent moan. Yuri was supposed to be the birthday boy but Victor felt like he was the one being spoilt. With Yuri looking this sexy there way no way his was going to last long. When Yuri finally came across Victors stomach it sent him over the edge and he released into his lover with a loud moan. The sandlewood must had worked because it felt like all his nerves had erupted at once and a second wave hit, leaving him panting.

As Yuri slid off of him he pulled him close before Yuri could clean up. Burying his face against Yuri's neck he licked and kissed the spot just below his ear before starting to suck on it, only pulling back when he tasted blood. Yuri whimpers and Victor started to harden again. 

Sliding Yuri's leg up Victor pushed back inside his spent lover. Yuri cries out and Victor began to slowly thrust in and out. It was a bit of an awkward angle so he lifted Yuri's leg. Immediately Yuri's moans grew louder. Victor couldn't help but leave more possessive hickeys on the back of his lovers neck and shoulders. He wanted the whole world to know that Yuri belonged to him. 

Sliding his hand around he started to jerk off Yuri's neglected erection. He wanted to hurry up and make his lover cum again but at the same time he didn't want it to stop.

In the end he only lasted a few more minutes before he came inside Yuri again and Yuri came in his hands. 

Pulling out he didn't bother to pull away from Yuri. They were both sweaty and sticky and would probably regret it in the morning but he really couldn't care.

"Victor..."  
"Mmmm..."  
"Thankyou for my birthday..."

Victor kissed the back of Yuri's neck before wiping his hand on the sheet so he could cuddle into Yuri.

"Yuri..."  
"Mmm..."  
"Thankyou for being born..."


End file.
